Drainage systems are typically used in various agricultural, residential, recreational, or civil engineering and construction applications for the drainage of fluids. In one example, such a drainage system may be employed to drain standing water which has accumulated during a storm or periods of flood. In another application, for example, a drainage system may facilitate the drainage of water from low spots or terraces in agricultural fields to improve the quality of the crops and/or the soil.
Such drainage systems generally include a drain basin (sometimes referred to as a “riser structure”) and a network of pipes fluidly connected to the drain basin. The drain basin may typically embody a tubular structure including an open top end and a closed bottom end that is sealed off by an end cap (sometimes referred to as a “riser bottom”). In some embodiments, the drain basin may include a grated top coupled to the open top end of the tubular structure. The network of pipes may be positioned on a side surface of the drain basin intermediate the top and bottom ends. Fluid is caught and collected by the drain basin through its open top end and exits the drain basin through the network of pipes. The network of pipes then may divert and drain the fluid to an appropriate location away from the drainage system. Fluid may also enter the drain basin through one of the network of pipes and exit the drain basin through another of the network of pipes.
Although such an existing drainage system may drain and remove excess fluid from a site, it has several disadvantages and problems. For one, because a sump is formed between the end cap and the network of pipes, pooling of fluid occurs within the drain basin. This standing fluid at the bottom of the drain basin may cause, among other things, undesirable odors, bacterial growth, and promotion of pests, such as mosquitoes. Other limitations are related to, for example, the end cap. The end cap typically is welded or otherwise joined to the drain basin via an adhesive. This adhesive, however, ultimately wears down and degrades, heightening the likelihood of disengagement of the end cap and leakage of fluid from the drain basin. Also, existing end caps are not able to effectively support excessive loads and pressures transmitted from the fluid and from the ground where the drainage system is placed. These loads create excess stress on the end cap and ultimately lead to end cap damage and/or failure.
Accordingly, the drainage system of the present disclosure is directed to improvements in the existing technology.